


Control.

by princelogical



Series: The Human!Sides College AU Verse [11]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angsty Undertones, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Logan has control issues, Platonic Cuddling, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 11:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13880040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princelogical/pseuds/princelogical
Summary: Giving up control, even in the smallest forms, is a terrifying thing for Logan.or.An exploration of Logan and Roman's relationship in the Human!AU verse.





	Control.

Logan feels, constantly, that control is the only thing that’s keeping him sane. He’s read enough on psychology to know that his control issues stem from years of never having it. But it doesn’t make him any more willing to give over the wheel to anyone for even a second. He grips the wheel to his life tightly in his hands because he is a full grown adult man, damnit, and he would rather die than humiliate himself by letting anyone rule over him.

But sometimes he stumbles in late and Virgil is snoozing on Patton’s bed beside Patton who sleeps soundly as well. Roman sits on the floor, typing on his computer and looks up to eye Logan critically.

“You look exhausted, my friend.”

Logan’s too tired to give his usual “We’re not friends. We’re merely acquaintances.” response. He drops his bags to the floor and tiredly crawls into bed, firing up his laptop.

“Logan. It’s sleep time,” Roman hisses.

“Hypocrite,” Logan snaps, too much bite in his words. Roman eyes him again in pity. Then promptly, he snaps his laptop shut.

“Want to watch a Disney movie on my phone?”

“I have work to do.”

“It can wait.”

“We have classes tomorrow.”

“I find Disney movies to be very soothing before bed. Plus, I make an excellent pillow.”

Logan blinks then slowly lays his laptop aside and scoots aside on his bed. Roman crawls in and doesn’t seem to care much about personal space, mushing himself against Logan’s tense side. Roman pulls his phone from his pocket and scrolls through his library.

“You doing Gucci, Logan?” he asks quietly as he scrolls through and selects Mary Poppins.

Logan thinks. He’s doing all right. Just a little extra tired. Feels a little too tired of keeping his grip on the wheel. Tired of feeling so… heavy. But he’s okay. Fine.

“I am exhausted,” Logan admits.

“Hm. Me too,” Roman says. “Lay down.”

Logan barely questions it; he listens, resting back against his pillows and closing his eyes. He listens to the soft sound of shuffling as Roman scoots beside him, hot and slightly uncomfortable but at least Logan doesn’t feel quite as much like a cold marble statue when there’s another human against his side.

Roman raises the phone up and presses play. The position of his arms looks stupidly uncomfortable.

“Your arms are going to get tired.”

“I lift for a reason.”

Logan rolls his eyes. “Shut up.”

“Go to sleep, idiot.”

Logan’s eyes feel unbearably heavy and he feels the wheel slipping gently from his fingers. He finds himself less scared than he thinks he should be.

“I have so much to do-”

“It’ll still be there tomorrow. I got ya, Specs. Go to sleep.”

Logan does, almost all at once, and it’s like falling down a slide with no friction. Nothing to stop him, nothing he can control. But there’s relief. He trusts Roman.

Roman won’t let the car crash while he sleeps.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't sleep last night so I wrote this and posted it to tumblr. So here’s some platonic Logince from my sleep-deprived brain. It seems, as school gets more stressful, I always return to writing Logan in this verse. Something about writing someone else experiencing stress makes me feel a little calmer inside.


End file.
